


Vampire Vow

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Sean/Viggo Vampfic [2]
Category: LOTRPS
Genre: AU, April Showers Challenge 2011, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-21
Updated: 2003-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Viggo's 45th birthday and Sean takes him out for a night on the town. Things don't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Viggo's birthday fic.
> 
> Title is stolen from a book of that same name. (Gay!Vampire Bible!Slash book.)
> 
> Like most of my sequels, this is distinctly [](http://ribby.livejournal.com/profile)[**ribby**](http://ribby.livejournal.com/) 's doing. She gave me the premise and pretty much everything else. I just wrote the damned thing. ;)  
> Sorta intentionally left for a birthday fic, which I kinda forgot to mention to her. Oops. *blush*

  
The club was loud and the noise hurt Sean's ears, but Viggo seemed to be having fun, and that was what counted. It was Viggo's birthday and Viggo had wanted to go out and enjoy the world. Sean could never say no to his lover, and especially not on his birthday. The years were counting down and Sean desperately wished that Viggo would change his mind on asking for eternity. Sean wanted to live forever with Viggo. He'd seen the way some of his brethren looked after a beloved had died and he never wanted to see that face when he looked into the mirror.

Viggo was dressed to impress in black leather pants and a tight red tee with a giant white outline of an eye. Sean felt a surge of pride. Even 'over the hill' as the humans quaintly put it, Viggo still had it. He could feel the attention the crowd was paying his lover and it both fed something in him, and made him insanely jealous at the same time. Sean had refused to dance more out of the lack of a desire to make a spectacle of himself than to have a good vantage point, but his priorities were slowly switching. Viggo looked _very_ good out there in the sea of humans.

Viggo caught Sean's eye and threw him a thumb-up, then pointed to his head. Viggo had gotten very good at thinking his thoughts at his 'evil vampire master' (Viggo had the most annoying pet names for him sometimes), but Sean knew he doubted that his evil vampire master could pick one thought out of the thousands that were surrounding him.

 _Aren't you going to join me?_

Sean shook his head. _Not tonight, love. Some other time, perhaps, when we're *alone*._

 _Spoilsport._

Sean laughed aloud at Viggo's petulant tone. _My darling poet, I am many things in life, an exhibitionist is not one of them. When we get back, I shall show you just how fun I can be._

 _Guilty until proven innocent. Get me a drink?_

There were many reasons why he loved this man. Watching him try to dance his way out of the crowed was one reason. Seeing several men try to cup a feel and Viggo slapping them away was another. Then there was the way his heart just beat faster when Viggo was around. Sean shook his head, grinning, as he made his way to the bar and ordered whatever beer was on tap. Viggo wasn't picky.

He picked up the surface thoughts of the men around him, an old defensive tactic that he never bothered to get around to destroying. He diverted some attention away from himself, quelled the "is he or isn't he?" of the bartender, and made his way back to his lover. He really didn't want to be reading about this in any supermarket tabloid.

But when he found Viggo leaning against a wall, he wasn't alone. A man - no, another vampire - was talking to him and from the stiffness of Viggo's back, his lover wasn't liking it one bit. Sean couldn’t get a good look at the vampire and his shields were up so tight that Sean couldn't even get a name out of him. So the vampire knew he was poaching.

"Look, sir, why don't you just leave? I don't want to have anything to do with you."

The vampire caught Viggo's wrist mid-gesture and brought it to his lips. "I can remedy that just as quickly. One night with me, and then go back to your stuffy partner. I assure you, you won't want to."

Robert. Sean would know that voice anywhere. He placed his free hand on Viggo's shoulder and pulled his lover into a one-armed embrace. "Claimed meat, Robert. Find another human." Sean pressed a kiss to the top of Viggo's head. "Are you alright, love?"

"Just fine," Viggo muttered. "Can we go home yet?"

"Not yet, Vig. Soon, though." Knowing that Viggo would be safe, Sean returned his attention to Robert. "Well, honored kinsman? Are you going to respect my claim?"

"Prove he's yours."

Sean turned over Viggo's left wrist and spread the skin. Four distinct bite marks were immediately brought to the surface. Sean knew that if he put the right combination of blood and semen on Viggo's arm, then every bite mark he had ever given it would be forced to appear. It would also be excruciatingly painful for Viggo to have his body make his secrets come to the surface, and so Sean would never do it unless under extreme pressure.

"So you've proven that he's someone's catamite. Not good enough."

"I can prove these bites are mine. I can have him give you his word that I've taken his blood thrice. Nothing else is required, Robert, and you know it. Were you going to make this one willing? He doesn't take well to mind control."

"Now you're the liar. He's human. Of course he takes well to it. And if his master wasn't protecting his mind right now, I could make him mine so quickly that you'll wonder where your little poet went."

"I have half a mind to kill you right now."

"I'm over three hundred. You'd have a very fruitless time at it."

"Which is why I'm not going to waste my time." Viggo shifted a little under his grasp and Sean held him tighter. "Again I ask, Robert, how would you like me to prove my claim?"

"How long do you say you've had him?"

"Almost four years."

"How many times have you fed him?"

 _Viggo, forgive me._ He had never told Viggo how he sometimes fed him vampire blood in an effort to prolong his lover's life. He always knew Viggo wouldn't approve. "Thirty at least."

"When was the last time?"

"Two days ago."

"When was the last time you fed from him?"

"Last night."

"So it would still be in his bloodstream if what you are saying is true."

"Yes." So like Robert, that. Make it something that would probably cause Viggo to hate his lover. "Viggo," he murmured, "I'm going to cut you. He's going to lick some of it up. Okay?"

"I trust you," Viggo replied.

 _And it's his bloody birthday._ Sean doubted that Viggo would let him take the memory from him, but it might be worth asking later. He had wanted this birthday to be perfect, not spoiled by some vampire that still held a grudge from six hundred years before.

Sean let one of his nails grow into a sharp point, then brought it down across Viggo's palm. Blood welled up and Sean dropped some of his blood into Viggo's. Steam rose as like met like. Sean lifted it for Robert to taste.

"Satisfied?"

"Very." Robert tipped his head. "Sean."

"Robert," he acknowledge.

"Viggo."

Viggo looked up at Sean, who shook his head.

"Don't touch my human ever again, Robert, or I will hurt you very dearly."

Robert grinned and vanished into the swarm of people once more. Sean dropped the drink and wrapped both arms around his lover and held him tight, nose nuzzling against Viggo's neck. "It's ok, Viggo. He won't dare come near you again. He can pull that stunt once but never twice."

"Why didn't he just leave?"

"Once, a very long time ago, all the vampires in Europe under a certain age lived in one castle. It was big enough for most things, but not eight hundred vampires crammed inside for two years. Never mind why we had to be there. It was in another country, and the wench of a hunter is dead. Viggo, can you imagine feeding eight hundred vampires that all needed to drink once every three days? It caused many of us to start thinking of mortals as nothing but cattle. It was not a happy time and, yes, in those days, if you couldn't absolutely prove a mortal was yours, he could be taken away."

"So how did you prove it?"

"We marked our cattle," Sean said coldly. Viggo frowned in confusion, but Sean shook his head. "Once we're home and in bed, I'll tell you, and you can decide if you want something like that on you incase this happens again. And I can't say it won't. Any vampire has a right to contest my claim. Of course, I also have the right to call him a right bastard, but I still have to prove it."

"And why would a mark would make it easier?"

"It's a tattoo," Sean said over his shoulder as he lead Viggo out the door into the night, "made in blood."

  
\--

  
"Mine is a red wilting flower," Sean clarified as he spooned himself around his lover. Viggo had turned to him as soon as they walked in the door and ordered Sean to make him forget about that Robert vampire, so Sean had brought out the cake and whipped cream. That was six hours ago. They still hadn't finished all the goodies. But the good thing about not living with a history buff was that Sean could say that in his day, birthdays were celebrated for two full days, and not have Viggo call him a liar. "On the lowest falling petal are two interlocking 'S's. Under the flowing stem and to the right are four tally marks. 'Four' meant England. Three was modern day France and Germany. Two was Rome and its surrounding states. I can't recall the rest at present.

"It went on the left forearm for easy access. Sometimes the human would choose to have a more personal blood mark made on the ankle or inside the calf. I have done it only once, and it was on the right flank of a woman who wanted to be free of her own vampire, and so she came to me to be branded as mine."

"You're so noble."

"Not really. Once Damian realized that I had no intention of keeping her, he killed her, as I knew he would. She was pregnant, Viggo. If she had been my property, he would have allowed her to live, and only killed the baby. But since I chose not to stop him, he killed them both. Silly woman. She did her damned best to _get_ that baby, even knowing why we refused to even consider the notion. Mortal but with the bloodlust," Sean shuddered at the thought. "Could you imagine the pain of that child, had we allowed it to be born? To never be truly full. To never be truly vampire or truly human." Sean pressed a kiss to Viggo's shoulder. "I can hear your condemnation, Viggo. Surely your books have told you that we used to experiment with our own? I have seen with my own eyes a mortal child that needed to drink, but never could. He couldn't tame his prey, he couldn't bite down. He was forced to drink from other children and, when that didn't work, from animals. He died of starvation at age six. He survived the longest of any hybrid in history. That child would have wished to die every day of his life and would never have lived to understand why he was different. Death is better."

"You never gave any of them a chance. You could have fed them. You could have...set their meals down in front of them, I don't know."

"We don't make pets out of our own children." Sean sighed and picked the dominant thought from Viggo's mind. "Love, you have to understand, these were different times. I _am_ fundamentally different than you. I have lived longer than you have. I have seen civilizations rise and fall. I have watched cities rise where there was once only farms and trees. I have seen humans make the same stupid mistakes over and over again and, thought it all, I have survived! I'm still here, Viggo. Please, can you not just accept the fact that you will never understand me? I have seen things impossible, and until five years ago, you didn't even believe in my kind! But it's over now. I'm," Sean chuckled, "I'm _civilized_."

"Would you still kill your son?"

"In a heartbeat." When Viggo didn't respond, Sean went on, "Viggo, it's euthanasia. I know you believe in _that_. The child wants to die. We can only coddle it for so long."

"Let's...let's just agree to disagree on this." Viggo laughed a little. "I can't," his voice trailed off and he turned in Sean's arms so they were face to face. "I can't believe you went through all of this to celebrate my forty-fifth birthday. I'm just a child to you. What's forty-five when you have a thousand?"

"Viggo..." _You are everything to me, but you are not a child._

 _Then tell me why you didn't tell me about markings before. Tell me why you didn't trust me to make my own decision about whether I wanted to be easy pickings for your kind._

"It is *not* that I don't trust you," Sean replied, trusting words to say more than feelings ever could. "I truthfully did not believe you would ever have a need for them. Did you really want to wear my mark forever?"

Viggo's face softened. "Oh, Sean. I think I understand now. You still hope that I'll choose eternity. You don't want me marked as meat when you bring me over. Sean..."

"Please, Viggo. Please. Don't say it. Don't say you won't." Sean's voice was filled with tears, but he refused to let them fall. "Let me keep my delusions. I don't want to have to live with the knowledge that I'll lose you one day."

Viggo kissed him tenderly. "Just make every day count and you will never have to live with the guilt that it wasn't enough."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. So you'll give me your mark?"

Sean tightened his hold on Viggo and lowered his teeth to the back of Viggo's neck. "Yes."

  
\--

Viggo sat perfectly still as Sean sketched out the tattoo with his fingernail. "Any time, you say no, I stop. But I cannot, _can not_ , leave it half done. Once I start, I can't stop. And if you do decide to come over," Sean added quickly, "it can be removed. I'll have to take half your skin off, but it'll grow back. The mark is tied to your blood and mine, but the mark is also dependant on the skin and on your mortality. As long as you have one, you have the other. Coming over's painful enough without having to destroy a blood binding."

"Sean."

Sean sighed. "I know. I know. Anyway, the stem is here." Sean made a white mark with his nail moving downward. "Three thorns. No particular reason, I just liked the way that looked. Three falling petals. Five petals on the flower, all of them drooping slightly. Tally marks. My name. That order. It won't hurt, but it will sting. The last one I gave it to said his mouth tasted like honey for days afterward. I've never known why." Sean held Viggo's arm in his lap for a few moments, tracing the flower over and over again, giving Viggo time to either get used to it or panic. To his extreme disappointment, Viggo was completely passive and willing.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Sean sighed and brought Viggo's arm to his mouth. It wasn't like bitings. This time he intentionally poured both blood and saliva into the indention caused by his fingertip. The combination burned into Viggo's arm, causing his own blood to cover and accept Sean's. If Sean spat saliva onto the mixture, the drawing would be white. If he spat blood, it would be red. If he didn't at all, it would be black.

Sean bit the inside of his cheek once more and spat blood. Then he settled down to wait. Viggo's eyes were glazed over and he was purposely Not Looking at his lover. Sean couldn't blame him. He never looked more alien than when he was doing magic. A certain amount of intent went into a marking and if Sean didn't want Viggo as his so badly he could taste it, then it would merely be something Viggo could wash off with water, and not something that he would carry for the rest of his life. Sean supposed he should be happy that Viggo already had a little bit of Sean's blood in his veins. Otherwise, he would have had to call on two different magics to bind their blood instead of one. It wasn't a spell and it wasn't anything any witch could do, but it was magic, and this was the sixth time Sean had ever done it.

The mark burned itself through and the blood on Viggo's arm dissolved back inside, leaving nothing but a bright red flower that looked like it would smear if touched. Sean pressed two fingers to the interlocking 'S's and watched as the mark faded to something that wouldn't, say, glow in the dark. It looked a normal and natural human tattoo now, but it would sway in non-existent wind if even a drop of Sean's blood fell on any of the petals. It was a living mark and Sean ached for the day he could remove it.

Until then, he gathered Viggo up into his arms like a child and carried him into the bedroom to claim what was his.


End file.
